OC story
by DeathsTwinLovers
Summary: OC's Kurayami and Ayume begin as meister and weapon at the DWMA. Flirting with boys 'Ayume' ,dueling with classmates, and fighting sexy male witches. Will these two ever stop suprising people? SoulxOC KidxOC
1. First Day at The DWMA

**Sapphire-of-Death:Hello! Welcome to our story! I'm-**

**FruitsFan:Shut up! You said I could fucking start the story! Baka!**

**Sapphire-of-Death:Shush!Remember I am the older so that makes me the superior being!**

**FruitsFan:*sarcasm*Really? When is you birthday?**

**Sapphire-of-Death:October 14**

**FruitsFan:I was born September 23**

**Sapphire-of-Death:Really? Then why are you in the 7th grade?**

**FruitsFan:You'd be suprised. I failed kindergarden. I still get orange and purple confused!**

**Sapphire-of-Death:Dumbass! Now I see why have a 3.7 GPA and you have a - 4.0**

**FruitsFan:4.0? Wow I'm smart **

**Sapphire-of-Death:No Dumbass! I said NEGATIVE 4.0!**

**FruitsFan:Oh!**

**Black*Star(enters room):Shut up! How can I surpass God with all this noise? My fans are missing me!**

**Sapphire-of-Death:*Dies of laugher***

**FruitsFan:Damn! It's going to take me forever to resurect her! By the way, what fans?**

**P.S. You beter be lucky we hate Math Class!"**

* * *

><p>"Ready Ayume?" Kurayami asked. Kurayami in her usual black knee-high boots, black skinny jean, and a bright blue top. Of the two of them, she was absolutely the calmer one. Starting today, Kurayami and Ayume were starting as meister and weapon at the DWMA. Kurayami of course was the , nodding her head and saying "Yep!", was by far more crazy. She always wore a pink mini-skirt, a black top, and red converse sneakers. As the weapon she was always encouraging her meister. Sence she could turn into a weapon she turned into a Black&amp;purple scythe.<p>

"Hey Ayume" "Where's your next class Ayume?" "I'd commit suicide for you Ayume!" the boys at the DWMA shouted at her. The whole time Kurayami mentally face palmed. By the way Ayume held her head, you could tell she was used to this kind of behavior._ 'Oh, Ayume first day of school and all the guys want to date you!'_ thought Kurayami thought. Little did she know that a boy was right there, staring at her perfect symmetry...

*BAM*

Everyone stopped talking , and looked to see Ayume and a white haired boy of their butts. In a second the guys surrounded her, butshe was staring at the boy and he was staring at a deep red, Ayume quickly stood up and apologized to the boy. "I'm Ayume. I'm a new weapon at your-" she bagan, but the boy stood up and was standing over her. "I'm Soul" he said. Pause. A couple of boys whistled loudly "And I'm a weapon to. See you around." he added, leaning in to whisper into her ear. Ayume prayed she wasn't blushing as he turned and walked away... right to a girl. A blond, flat-chested girl with pigtales.

Kurayami, walking over to Ayume, glanced at where she was staring. "Aww," she said "that sucks. No very often a guy sparks your interest, Ayume, Not even when you dated Hikaru, and he was a real looker." Ayume still blushing, smacked her meister on the shoulder. "Jeolous much?" She asked. Then, looking over her meister's shoulder, she began to laugh. "What?" Kurayami asked. "Don't look, but a cute boy with black hair and three white stripes in it is sooooo staring at you!" she whispered. Kurayami turnes around and, to her weapon's amusement, stared the son of the creater of the DWMA.

Death The Kid

* * *

><p><strong>Black*Star: What? You don't even have me in this chapter!<strong>

**FruitFan: Just be happy we were not gonna make you gay or something stupit like that!**

**Sapphire-of-Death: FruitsFan! You cut it off when Kurayami was meeting Kid!**

**Soul: Why do you care? It's not like you and Kurayami are the same person!**

**Kurayami:We are**

**Soul: Holy Shit!**

**Kurayami: Just kidding! As far as you know **

**Ayume & Soul: O.o Oh. Jinx! Double Jinx! Triple Jinx!**

**FruitsFan: Ya'll would make a cute couple**

**Soul:*starts singing* So Sexy Ya'll.**

**I don't knoooow where your going, **

**or when you're coming hooooome**

**I left the keys under the mat to our front doooor**

**Just get your ass home**

**Ayume:Want to see sexy?**

**Soul:Yes!**

**Ayume:*slowly lifts hem of shirt***

**Soul:*nose gushes blood***

**Ayume:EWWWWW! I was just fixing my shirt!**

**Sapphire-of-Death:WOW!**

**HURRY! AND REVIEW OR, NO MORE CHAPTERS**

**P.S. At least 5 reviews per chapter. Some chapters will take a week or as little as a day to be uploaded. Sorry for the inconvenience.**


	2. Confessions

Chapter Two:

'Confessions'

Sapphire-of-Death: Omg! What has it been? A freaking year? First, FruitsFan got her freaking ass grounded! Then, she canceled her account! But gladly, she started a new one! As *Inori-dono*!

Inori-dono: Sorry! I found out that a new story i was working on was VERY similar to another one. It was the one about Kagome becoming a wolf-goddess. I was so shocked! I'd never even read that story and then i was getting flames! So i canceled that account, and started a new one! As Inori-dono! And then i got grrounded again...But im free!

SOD:Yay! Currently im sitting in a corner making sure the story Inori was working on is ok, and yeah know, SAFE. So she's gonna take over from here.

Inori-dono:So while she's sitting in her corner...I will continue to write this story. Let's see... it has been about a year, and i personally believe me writing abilities have gotten much better. So if the story format is slightly different from before, please bare with us. Once again sorry. Now on with the story!

"Go on! Say hey to the freaking guy!" Ayume urged. It has been over a week since Kurayami had met-well more like glanced at and bloted away from, leaving him standing there with one hand in the air waving after her- Death The Kid. It was so sad how he stared blanky after her... she could almost laugh where she was standing. Looking back she remembered what happened afterwords

*Flashback*

"Ack! Omg, sorry but i got to go!" Kurayami shouted as she ran away, nearly running into Black Star.

"Hey! The almighty Black Star was walking here! Next time why dont you-" he began, but was cut off as Kurayami again ran down the hallway, shouting"Sorry!"

Ayume turned to Kid, walked up to him, placed her hand under his jaw, snap it shut, and, sighing, walked after Kurayami.

"She'll call you...Bye."

*end flashback*

"And you havent even freaking called him! How are you supposed to flirt with him if you havent evem called the freaking guy! Honestly! It makes no sence whatsoever!"Ayume whispered to her mister in class.

"I never said i would Ayume! I bet he doesnt even know my name! So stop freking ouuuuuu-Ahhhhhh!" kurayami yelled as a large knife came flying from the front of the class.

"I suggest you two be quiet or next time i wont miss!"Proffesor Stein calmly said. Turning around to face the front board- where Black Star was once again hanging from trying to steal a test ( not his of course because he wasnt beat up and bloody) and had his arms crossed- he was visibally shocked as the knife he threw was chunked right back at him. Turning his face ever so slightly, he watched as the knife grazzed the side of his face, and landed smack dab between Black Stars feet.

Turning back around to face the new meister and weapon, he saw Ayumi standing with her left arm fully extended, still in knife chuncking mode.

"Sorry professor, but i don't play like that. I don't exactly LIKE it when people chunck knifes at me and my meister. I suggest next time you leave that knife on the table, or next time i WONT MISS." Ayumi calmly said, repeating her teachers words.(A.N. This paragragh is dedicated to our 2012-2013 English teacher, , who constanly threw stuffed frogs at us, and encouraged us to throw them back) Sitting down, Kurayami sweatdropped at the boldness of her friend.

Proffessor Stein, recovering from his shock, studied her soul wavelength for a moment, then turned back to the rest of the class. "if only," he began, "the rest of you behaved like her, we would not have as many problems. Confidence is power students, confidence is power." And with that, he began to write on the board.

During this time, Kurayami was sitting upon her chair repeatingly saying 'your an idiot' and banging her head on the desk.

Ayumi pulled out a piece of paper, and although she showed mega confidence in that little episode, she noticed Stein pull out a slightly larger knife, and place it on his desk, making brief eye contact with her. She didn't like the fact that the knife practicaly screamed 'MAKE ME MAD AND YOU DIE'... she decided it was best not to have that knife chuncked at her.

She pulled out her favorite purple inked pen and wrote, '** Anyway, you need to talk to the guy! You like him, and he totoally likes you!**' Folding the note into a trianglr(A.N. I love to do that! -Inori), she slid it under her folder, and carefully gave it to Kurayami without the teacher noticing.

Kurayami noticed her friends strange behavior, and as she leaned closer to ask what was wrong, the piece of paper fell out of Ayumi's personally designed Anime folder. Quickly reading it, blushing for nearly a minute, glanced at Death The Kid's back, and scribbled in the elegant handwriting she has, wrote '_I don't like him like that! And like you have room to talk! You and that Soul Evans were sooo flirting in the halls this morning. It almost made me laugh when i remembered how you to met in the hallway! Falling flat on your asses! That must have been the first time you were a shade more natural then your blush!That must have been the only time you've ever been embarrassed because of a guy! I wish i had a camera!'_

Folding the note into a triangle-because Ayumi would be so mad if she didn't- she tossed the peice of paper onto Ayumi's desk. As she sat and waited for her reply, a peice of plain white paper folded into the most extravagent airplane she had ever seen came gliding into her lap. Looking at it, she was suprised at how the simple design seemed to amazing at first glance. 'Almost like Kid..'she thought. Unfolding the plane, she read the simple yet straight-forward love not written in black ink in the middle of the page.

"_**I love your symmetry. And your perfect face.**_"

Looking up, she noticed Kid staring at her with the tiniest of a blush upon his face, and chuckled as he absentmindlessly waved at her. Raising one hand to wave back, she didn't notice Ayumi slipping the note out of her hand, and begining to read it. When she looked down to write a reply, she noticed her paper was missing. Automaticaly-as a reflex considering Ayumi's taken stuff of her desk without permission for years- ahe looked at her weapon. She watched as Ayumi looked up from a creased peice of plain paper, and said "You two have to go out now."

*SLAP*

"Ouch..."

"Next time don't take my paper."


End file.
